User talk:24.3.98.222
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction. Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Warriors Fanfiction Wiki page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 23:24, November 5, 2009 Re: Creating accounts First of all, I didn't actually create this website - Eulalia did; I'm a moderator here. As for your question: I'm not quite sure why it's doing that. Maybe try contacting the Wikia staff? Or could it be a problem with your computer or something? Hope I helped. Sparrowsong 23:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I don't remember sending someone a letter asking them to join the Wiki. Are you sure it was me? I will contact the Wikia staff. And that message wasn't really me; the first time someone contributes, that message is automatically sent to them. Sparrowsong 23:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) This is what she said: "Hi Sparrowsong, The most likely reason for this is that the user is not eligible for an account at this time under our terms of use. Please see http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Terms_of_use#Membership for more details. Please let me know if this doesn't appear to be the issue, and I will investigate further. Thank you for contacting us! Catherine Munro Wikia Community Team" Does that help you? Sparrowsong 00:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Aww, no problem ;). And to contact her, you just scroll down to the bottom of the page and you should find a thing that says 'Contact Wikia.' Click on that to contact them. It might be a bit hard to find, though. Sparrowsong 00:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I think she will reply as soon as she gets the chance. It took her a little while to respond to me, too. Sparrowsong 01:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad I could help you! :D -Leaf o Powa 16:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute! Are you under 13? If so, that's probably why it won't let you register. I think you can just lie about your age. Sparrowsong 17:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah...... you can do what Sparrow said. Just put older dates for birth then you should get an account -Leaf o Powa 17:47, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Can I call you...um, idk but I don't want to call you 24.3.98.222.... I'll call you Someone. Hey, Someone! You should try signing up from a different computer, or device, excuse me. If you've already signed up, you can simply sign in from your current device and you're all set. Furthermore, if there's any content blocking or filtering set on your device, eh... :I It's hard to work out the tangles in that. You can also try completely switching to a new browser or deleting your current browser memory. But then, you could delete your current browser altogether and download it again. And then there's also the option of throwing your device into the fireplace, but alas! I'm trying to work around it. :D Miststream (talk) 04:46, April 29, 2015 (UTC)Miststream, your pal P.S. I've had those issues before too, and I viewed many Wikia sites as a guest. I feel you! I really want to help you out so that you can join the community as well.